Through a Cat's Heart
by Elemental Mummy
Summary: Black cats turning into human is too shocking for any normal human being. What if the Almighty Natsume Hyuuga saw one, how would he react? Would he just left the cat alone? Or maybe...Read to find out...Possible OOC...MxN HxR
1. Prologue

Author's Notes: Yay! My third fic! I'm sorry for not updating my other stories since I lost the true copy of those stories so I have to find the true copies of those stories...

Hikaru: Err...it's quite confusing Flame-chan...

Me: Oh before I forget! Hikaru-kun is going to be in this fic!

Mikan: Really Flame-chan?!

Hikaru: Flame-chan! Thanks a lot!

Me: Yeah! Oh by the way, to Nagissa, Yukishiro and Sarah, I added some things in this fic.

Natsume: As Usual.

Me: -ignores him- And seriously, I don't know why I choose that title. OO

Natsume: T.Y.P.I.C.A.L

Me: Shut up!!!

Mikan: -sweat drops- On with the story! I don't want to make you guys wait anymore.

Hikaru: Flame-chan doesn't own, shall not own, and never will own Gakuen Alice.

Prologue

"You will be punished Mikan Sakura!" Yuka Azumi. Queen of all fairies. Mean and doesn't even cares about the feelings of others. Gifted with the power of darkness, she uses her power to threaten her fellow fairies.

"I'm well aware of the consequences Yuka-sama. I'm ready for any punishments." Mikan Sakura. Cheerful and optimistic. Sometimes over-cheerful that she looks like an idiot. Gifted with the power of flowers, she makes everyone happy. Best friend of Hotaru and Hikaru.

"Yuka-sama, we did not do anything to her. It was all part of her plan." Hotaru Imai. Emotionless but clever. Gifted with the power to invent things, she usually fires Mikan with her infamous Baka Gun. Best friend of Hikaru and Mikan.

"Yuka-sama are you saying you believed in a false witness? And why the heck would Hotaru and Mikan hurt her?" Hikaru Kamigawa. Calm and good-natured. Best friend of Hotaru and Mikan.

"Shut up Hikaru. How dare you talk back to me! And are you in the scene as well when that incident happened?" Hikaru just glared at the smirking queen. Then a guy with black hair walked to the queen. The queen took something from him and the guy went out of the court room.

"I have decided what punishment I would give you two so prepare!" Everyone in the court room gasped.

"For Mikan, you will be transforming into a cat when the sun sets and turn back into a girl again when dawn is seen." Everyone chatted. Some fainted and some...well...just don't care about a damn thing.

"For Imai, you will transform into a bunny when sun sets and turn back into a girl when dawn arrives. Oh and I'll be sending you two to the human world." She cackled evilly as she turned to Hikaru. Hikaru took a step backwards.

"And you little brat, you'll stay here and be jailed forever." She cackled once more and everyone got scared. Mikan was so furious.

"I won't allow that to happen. Just because Hika-kun interrupted you, you'll punish him with a shallow reason?" Just then a lightning bolt charged towards Mikan but she dodged it with grace and ease.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" The queen was red with anger as she glared to the angry Mikan. Mikan then appeared to her right side and handed her a black rose.

"Your time is running up, better be careful." She walked back to Hikaru and Hotaru leaving the stunned queen.

"Sorry Hikaru and Hotaru, I got you guys into this mess." Her head was bent low, auburn locks covered her eyes.

"It's alright." The orange haired boy said while patting his friend's shoulder." Just then, the evil queen snapped back from the after shock of the event.

"Guards! Get them!" She screamed at the guards and the guards tie them up. They brought them out of the courtroom and threw them in the jail temporarily. The mages and the sorcerers of the palace prepared the portal to the human world.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**In the Jail**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So I'll be left in here. but you guys will face more troubles in the human world." The orange haired boy said sadly.

"We'll be alright Hika-kun. We're going to get back here as soon as we found a way." The auburn haired lady comforted her best friend.

"Take this Hikaru, it will help you in monitoring the whole Dalaran including the Mystical Forests. We'll be contacting you using this earring. Just be careful not to speak too loud." Hotaru gave him a concept map device of the whole Dalaran and an earring.

Then there goes their personal conversation.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**In the Battle Arena**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Bring out the prisoners!" The General yelled and the guards brought out Hotaru and Mikan.

"Throw them to the portal!" The queen yelled and in a split second, they're gone. The portal closed and everyone left with crying eyes. Some are just simply sheding crocodile tears.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**In the Human World**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Three hours of long journey to the human world made Mikan sleepy. After two hours of sleep, she finally woken up. She never noticed she transformed into a black cat already. She saw many lights and heard noisy sounds. Then her eyes widened.

_"Where am I?"_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**End of Chapter**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's Notes: Sorry guys for being short. I really need to get this out of my system. But I already wrote this story so all I have to do is type, save and upload.

Hikaru: Hey flame-chan, my role there is sad.

Mikan: Aww...Why is it he needed to be left alone.

Me: Haha! I have a plan for you Hika-kun, don't you worry!

Hikaru: Anything you say flame-chan!

Me: Okay, ready and review everyone!


	2. Chapter 1 Meeting My New Master

Author's Notes: -looks at the reviews- Yey!!! Someone reviewed it!!!

Natsume: Look people, she's totally happy over a single review.

Me: Well it's better than none! Anyway thank you **lucia096** for your review and thank you for being interested in that chapter. –points at chapter one- Maybe because of you I can continue this fic xD

Mikan: Thank you very much and congratulations for being the first reviewer!

Me: Before we proceed with the story I wanna thank the following persons:

**C****lippit** **nissikisses** and **kawaiikat95** for adding my story in your Alert List

**LadyChance** and **lucia096** for adding my story in your Favourite Story List

Hikaru: Congrats and here is chapter 1! –Gong banged-

Chapter 1

Meeting my Master

_"Where am I?"_She then scanned the area with her brown slits. Suddenly...Vibration on the pavement. CROWDS. WTF?!"

"Meow! Meow! Meow!" She whined out loud as she clumsily dodges the charging feet of the people. She then leapt out from the crowd and go behind a wall. Her cat instincts were pretty good so she heard some footsteps.

Someone's POV

"Hey let's find an animal to pick on. I'm getting terribly irritated with that Hyuuga boy. I'll get him soon I swear!" A red haired punk said.

"But Master Inu, Hyuuga is really powerful. We can never match him. His charm had attracted a lot of girls in every level. I can't even---" The red haired guy's companion never finished his sentence when a fist made its way to his cheek.

"Oww..." He rubbed his red swollen cheek as he glared at his master.

"Takamura, are you saying that I'm better off cleaning the hogs than having a fight with him?" He held his collar as Takamura struggled under his grip.

"N-No Master." He immediately replied, not wanting to be punched again.

"Meow." They turned their heads and saw a black cat perched on a wall.

"Hey Master Inu, I think this is our lucky day!" Takamura hissed at his red haired friend.

"Yes, you're exactly right Takamura." The red haired guy replied back. They hid their knives at their backs and proceeded at the black cat

End of POV

Mikan's POV

I can see two guys talking over there. Although, I never understood what they were saying since they're far away. I only understood the 'Hyuuga' part. Who is that Hyuuga anyway? So they called him handsome and powerful. Interesting. I looked at the two guys there and attempted to ask them more about the Hyuuga boy.

"Meow." What the hell?! Oh I'm a cat I forgot. Then I saw them moving towards me with a malicious grin. What are they going to do?

"Hey Master Inu, I think this is our lucky day!" So what if it is their lucky day? Like hell I care.

"Yes, you're exactly right Takamura." The other one replied. Oh no! I have to get out of here! But wait, where should I go? Oh anywhere out of this bastards! I prepared myself for jumping but this two low lives caught me. Damn.

"Hey kitty, kitty. Stay still. I'm going to kill you coz I'm pissed off with that Hyuuga guy you know!" Ugh. His irritating voice. 3...2...1...WHHHHAAAAAATTTTTT??!!!! He's gonna kill MEEEEEE???!!! Hell, no!

"Prepare to die!" I closed my eyes and prayed for my life to be spared.

"Hiiiiyyyyyyaaaaaa!!!!!!!" A kick suddenly come out from nowhere and made the Inu guy fly towards the wall. Knock Out.

"Hyuuga!" I forgot that there's still one man. He then karate chopped him on his nape and he fell unconscious.

"Meow!" Thank you good sir. Wait, isn't he the Hyuuga guy those bastards were talking about? It's true then! He's handsome and powerful as well. The silky raven black haired that hung messily over his head. Those raven locks that act like a curtain hiding some parts of his crimson orbs. Those bloody crimson orbs that can drown you in when you stared at it. His eyes were intense but...empty. Why is that?

"Meow!" He could be my new master! Yey! I put my paws on his legs to get his attention. And talk about luck, it did! He carried me u to his eye level. Those orbs are so enigmatic. There must be something in there. Mysterious that is.

"Poor cat. I'll take you home." He carried me all the way to his residence. I snuggled under his arms and felt warm. When we reached his residence, my jaw dropped open where in large swarms of flies can pass through it. It was humongous! There stood a mansion with many floors and I can't even count it. The garden has many beautiful flowers! OMG! Dandelions, Roses, Yellow Bells! Lavenders! And many more that I can't count to. There stood a lot of Sakura Trees. Big and Sturdy! He opened the door of the mansion and if only the floor isn't there, my mouth can reach the underworld. Goodness! Numerous chandeliers hang above the ceiling. Red carpets are everywhere. He walked 3 flights of stairs before walking towards the door with red paint. Must be his room. Matches the colour of his eyes perfectly. He opened the door revealing a very clean and spacious room. Goodness! He even had his own King-sized bed! Mangas are lying on a shelf near a plasma tv. God! He's like a prince! He laid me in a basket with pillows inside of it. I found it comfortable and I immediately slept.

Natsume's POV

Those two bastards are pitiful upon picking on a cat. I fought them and I won. As usual. I saw the cat with its brown slits. Wait, cat's should have yellow slits right? I carried the cat to my house to take care of it. I opened the door and walked 3 flights of stairs. I went in my room and placed the cat in a basket. Funny it slept almost immediately. I went to the bathroom to take a cold bath. Ah just what I needed after going to school. As I've finished taking a bath, I went out of the bathroom. I chose comfortable clothes in my closet and took a glance at the sleeping cat. Oh it's cut. Black cat huh? Bad lucks they bring but those are just stories. I approached it and squatted. I poked it cheeks but it remained asleep. I touched the ears and it twitched on their own. I poked its body three times but still it didn't wake up. What a heavy sleeper! I quietly stood up and proceeded to the door. I quietly (as possible) closed the door and ran to the dining table.

End of POV

Mikan's POV

I felt someone touched my ears and I suddenly twitched. How dare he disturb me! Then he poked my body three time and I was totally pissed. Can't he even give me a break? I'm tired and I almost got killed for the love of God. I want to rest. But curiosity beats my laziness. I opened my eyes and saw no one. Oh that Hyuuga. He probably left me here. Grrr...Grrr...Grrr... My angry stomach begs for food. How am I supposed to eat? Well, I just have to sleep my hungriness. It won't help if I only continued to stay awake.

End of POV

Normal POV

There he was, Natsume Hyuuga eating his dinner quietly. Then it came to him when he remembered the cat.

_"Oh I have to feed it." _He thought and looked for a way to escape a food.He got a plastic and put some fish and bread there.

"I'm done." He uttered emotionlessly and hid the plastic. When Natsume reached his room, he locked the door and sighed.

"Hey Brownie, here's your food." He approached the cat. He called her brownie because her eyes are brown.

"Meow!" She chirped happily.

_"At last I can eat now!"_ She thought happily. She ate her food and finished it so fast. O.O She was really hungry wasn't she? Natsume cleaned up the mess and threw the plastic. He attented to his personal hygiene and prepared to sleep.

"Meow!"He smiled at the cat and slept.

"Wow. He's cute when smiling." Mikan thought happily and she drifted off to sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**End of Chapter**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's Notes: So how was it? I'm totally sorry for not updating it for few days since I'm too engrossed in studying. Talk about the Elemental Mummy.

Natsume: That's new.

Me: Shut up. Anyway guys, I won't be updating it next week since I got a competition to attend to. Hopefully, I'll be able to update it during Saturdays.

Hikaru: Good luck Flame-chan! I mean Mummy-chan!

Me: Thanks!

Mikan: Good luck!

Me: READ and REVIEW!!!


	3. Chapter 2 My Master's Best Friend

Author's Notes: Hellooo everybody!!!! waves like crazy I'm back!!! By the way I wanna thank the ff. Reviewers of the previous Chapter:

Musicangelanime – hey I love ur reviews!

Anime addicted018 – this chappie will answer your thought xD

Shikyoneko – that's the most inspiring review I got. Thank you although there are some fics that Mikan gets to be the cat. But anyway, I'm totally inspired by ur review. Keep on reviewing. )

Natsume: Shut the hell up or I'll burn you!

Me: ignores him Mikan-chan! Hika-kun! I missed you!

Mikan and Hikaru: Flame-chaaaannn!!!! hugs me

Me: Weee! hugs them back

BAK! BAKA! BAKA!

Natsume: Reunion of the Baka's.

Hotaru: Must. Shot. Them. To. Avoid. Being. Infected. By. Baka. Virus.

Trio: on the floor, dizzy

Yuu: pokes them with a stick Knock Out.

Ruka: Well readers and reviews, please enjoy Chapter 3!

BAKA!

Hotaru: It's Chapter 2 Moron.

Chapter 2

My Master's Best friend is my Best friend's Master

As the sun rays penetrated the window where the auburn haired girl slept, she yawned and opened her brown eyes. She looked at the ceiling and smiled. Noticing something cold beneath her back, she stared at her position. She's. On. The. Floor. She didn't fit in the basket anymore.

_"I-I'm...a HUMAN!"_ She screamed so loudly in her thoughts that anyone who had a mind reading alice will be deafened. Realizing someone was in the room she was staying, she turned to her right. There she saw the man that saved her last night and something was written all over his face. Great Horror.

"What's up?" She asked dumbly not realizing what's going on to the man in front of him. He didn't have anytime to ask who she was or where she came from when he saw her presence and...

"You're naked dummy." He faced the other way to hide the deep crimson blush he had on his horror-stricken features.

_"Who is she? Where did she come from? Why is she here in my room? How did she get in here?"_ Questions like that popped in his head, not realizing the latter was furious and was about to explode. 5...4...3...2...1...

"I'm WWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?????!!!!!" She let out an ear piercing scream that anyone who is within a 6 meter diameter around her can be deafened in a flick of a finger. Luckily, Natsume covered his ears before hearing the whole scream thing. He immediately run to her side, covered her mouth and wrapped a white blanket around her body.

"Stop screaming bloody murder idiot. Hide in the bathroom quick." He ordered her as if she was a dog. His blush was still on his face but he's trying (very) hard to hide it. Which is impossible since Mikan saw it already.

"What do you---" She never finished her sentence when Natsume instantly carried her bridal style in the bathroom.

"Hide there. Never come out until I say so okay?" He looked in panic at the door as if any minute from now, the monster of the Dark Forest will come and eat him alive. However, it was only an idiot's perception.

"But---" She contradicted.

"No buts just hide." He quickly closed the door and leaned his back against it. He looked at the now opening door. Came in a butler with a worried expression plastered on his old, wrinkled face that shows the hardships he had gone through.

"Natsume-san, are you alright? Is something the matter?" The old butler asked Natsume worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine." He shoved the butler off his room then locked the door.

"You may come out now." Came out a quiet Mikan and she's still wearing the blanket covered by none other that Natsume himself. Seeing the blanket still wrapped over her, he sighed.

"Right. I'm going to find a dress for you then we will be going to a mall." He went to his wardrobe and searched for some small boy's dress. He let her take a bath first then made her wear the cool garments he gave her temporarily.

"So who are you? Where are you from? Why are you here? How did you get inside my room?" He bombarded her with questions in one breath. With those questions thrown at her she flinched a bit. Thinking for the answers she sat on the bed and sighed.

"I'm Mikan Sakura from the fairy world. You may not believe I'm a fairy but it's up to you to believe. I'm here because I'm the cat. Isn't it obvious or you're just stupid?" She threw back the questions at him and he's the one who looked like an idiot now.

"Fairy? Haha. Don't make me laugh. And by the way, how did you know I was taking care of a cat?" She slapped her forehead with her palm.

"Gosh. What are you, deaf? Or just a plain moron? I told you I was the cat and it seems humans like you won't believe in fairies." His crimson eyes widened in pure shock and horror. She's the cat.

Those three words kept repeating in his mind like a broken cd until he can't take it anymore. He looked at her and eyed her for a moment.

"You're the...CAT??!! No way!" He pointed accusingly at her with his index finger shaking uncontrollably.

"Yes way 'coz I'm a fairy." She is beginning to get irritated from his stupidity.

_"Are humans this stupid?"_ She wondered out loud in her thoughts.

"I don't believe it! This is a complete stupidity!" He yelled at the floor since he cannot relate in the situation anymore. It's too confusing to understand. Why the heck that girl would be the cat? How did she become a fairy? And fairies are mystical creatures so how did it evolve in this world???

"I never said anything about 'forcing you to believe that I'm a fairy' right? Don't think much about the fairy thing, it might drive you insane. Sometimes reality is stranger that fiction." He looked at her with a confused expression on how she can talk as smart as that. Now he feels like he'd the one being stupid. Well he was all along. But then, revenging never came out from his vocabulary. Of course he still had some tricks in his sleeves to get his butt off the embarrassing moment.

"Anyway, since I can see that you can take care of yourself now, you may go." She looked at him in complete confusion.

_"What? Let me go? No way!"_ She thought worriedly and then the door opens. There stood a man with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. Behind him was a girl with raven short hair and sparkling amethyst eyes. Ruka Nogi. Best Friend of Natsume. Kind and Caring plus he love animals.

"Good morning Natsume, and Mikan if I am correct?" He inquired the auburn haired girl while eyeing her from head to toe. She shivered at his actions since she doesn't like being stared at.

"Ruka, even you knew her? What's going on? And who's the girl behind you?" Natsume became really confused of the sudden events that happened. It's like being given one hundred tasks in one day. 5...4...3...2...1...

"Hhhooooootttttttttaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!! I missed YOU!!!!!!!" She lunged to hug her best friend however fate was never kind to Mikan every time she attempted to hug her.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! 10 continuous shots from her infamous invention welcomed Mikan. Now she's on the floor with scrolls in her eyes.

"That's the 100,000th time you attempted to hug me Mikan. Aren't you even tired of hugging me and be shot by my BAKA gun?" Came a monotonous question from non other than Hotaru.

"Hotaru you meanie!" She retorted back to her stoic best friend. Just then Hotaru came to them and showed some pictures of a boy with blue eyes.

"Anyway Mikan, Hyuuga, do you want to buy this pictures of him?" She put the picture closer for a better look. Ruka immediately blushed.

"When did you get those pictures?" He bellowed at Hotaru who just stared at him without any single emotion.

"When you're asleep."

"Wwwwhhhhhaaaaaaattttttttttttt????!!!!!" He shrieked out while chasing the now-smirking Hotaru.

"Ruka in pink pajama frills for only 50 gold. And Ruka hugging a bear while sucking his thumb for only 60 gold." She advertised to everyone inside the room. Mikan and Natsume both sweat dropped.

"Hey, how come the other one is expensive?" Mikan asked in confusion.

"Because it took me a lot of trouble to get that photograph. And it's not like everyday you see the blonde boy sucking his thumb while hugging the bear." Hotaru answered her question while trying to dodge the pillows Ruka throw at her.

"I'm always doing that every night you know!" 3...2...1...OMG. He just revealed a very confidential secret only him and Mr. Bear knows. Goodness.

"That would be very beneficial Ruka." Hotaru smirked and continued to run. A flushed Ruka chasing her. The whole 'chasing thing' ended when Natsume spoke.

"Hey! Could anybody tell what's going on?!" Almost immediately, they stopped while Ruka stumbled on the floor. Flat on his face to be exact. Silence covered the whole room and the only thing you could hear is the air condition unit.

"Good. Now Ruka, who is that girl? Why this idiot did know here? And can someone please tell me what's going on here!" He blurted out in one breath and amazingly he didn't run out of breath.

"Look, we can explain Natsume." Mikan finally spoke out.

"Both of us are fairies from Dalaran. We are sent here because this idiot is punished." Hotaru explained the first part of the story.

"But I'm not the one who started it!" Mikan whined out loud.

"Yes I know idiot."

"So what exactly happened?" Asked the now-over-curious Ruka.

"It's that Shouda freak. One afternoon...

-Flashbacks- (Mikan as the narrator)

"Hey you! How much did you earn?" A very angry and familiar voice rang in my ears. Shouds. What is she up to now?

"Fi-fifty gold, why do you ask?" Another voice ranged ad it seems it belongs to a kid.

"Give me your money or else-" I came to the picture since I can't take it anymore.

"Or else what?" Making the boy leave the scene, I turned to Shouda. She never replied but instead she grabbed both of my hands, placed them to her neck and screamed bloody murder.

"Hey stop it!" She struggled in my grip. But the truth is she was the one gripping my hand and it made me look like the criminal. Then Hotaru came and pulled my hand away from her. But then it got worse.

"Somebody help!" She cried once more until the DSLG (Dalaran Security Land Guards) together with the stupid Royal Adviser came and saw what happened. That's when I learned that eyes are very troublesomely judgemental. When he saw mine and Hotaru's hands clasped together around her neck, he immediately said that we were strangling her. He brought us to the court and then there was the moronic queen.

"You will be punished Mikan Sakura!" She declared to the whole Dalaran when she heard the false witness of the stupid Royal Adviser. Of course I'm always ready for any punishments of hers so I gladly accepted it to challenge her.

However, Hotaru and Hikaru came to the picture and disagreed to her completely. Just the, she also declared that they will be punished. I got angry and I almost wanted to strangle her right where she was standing proudly. Hikaru will be jailed forever while I and Hotaru will be transformed into a cat and a bunny. Then she sent us to the human world.

-End of Flashbacks-

"...and that's why we are here." Mikan finished her quite short narration at last. When you see the look on Ruka's face, you'll probably guess he had gone watching an over dramatic movie. Yes he was crying alright and even used two rolls of tissue paper.

"Ruka-kun, you don't have to be so exaggerated." Mikan said while dropping a swat.

"But I've never heard of such cruelty." He continued crying when Hotaru tapped his shoulder. Ruka looked at the emotionless feature of Hotaru and blue eyes met amethyst orbs. Expecting some comforting words from her, which she find so mushy, he only found none.

"Cry and I'll sell this to your fan girls." Ruka's eyes widened when he saw the smirk on her face. They chased each other again and the two people who are watching just sweat dropped.

"Ruka-kun and Hotaru-chan looks kawaii together!" Mikan chirped happily as she jumped up and down. They went to the mall and brought dress for Mikan.

-At the End of the Day-

"Bye Ruka." Natsume waved goodbye to his friend who is holding a white bunny in his arms.

"Bye Natsume. Oh and nice going there Mikan. That's a good spot to rest." Ruka waved goodbye to his best friend, who is irritated since Mikan was perched on his head.

"Hey Brownie, get off my head." But the cat won't instead she scratch his scalp and he grunted.

"Okay, okay just don't scratch my head." He walked back home.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**End**** of Chapter**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's Notes: Hey what do you think about this chappie my dear readers?

Mikan: Flame-chan won't be updating again until the next Saturday since she's bee busy studying.

Natsume: As if.

Hikaru: Yeah that's true Natsume-san. Flame-chan is really serious about her studies.

Me: Oh Hika-kun and Mi-chan! I'll miss you! hugs them

Hikaru and Mikan: We'll miss you as well. being hugged

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Hotaru: Stop it. It's annoying.

Trio: Wahhhh!

Yuu: Read and Review!


End file.
